Couse We're CS
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Cerita Rin, dkk yang merupakan CS nya dimasa-masa sekolah. Bad Summary. Mind to RnR?


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Couse We're CS **© Author Kuro || Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan****

* * *

><p>Dipagi hari yang cerah, dimana burung-burung berkicau. Hari Senin adalah hari untuk mengawali suatu aktifitas. Salah satunya bersekolah. Seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak Vocatau Gakuen kelas 9D. Namu suasana itu dirusak oleh suara teriakan seorang gadis.<p>

"Oi Rin bangun!" Teriak seorang gadis.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu aja!" Elak gadis yang sedang tidur dimejanya yang diketahui bernama Rin—Rin Kagamine.

"Terserah deh, tapi kalo elo dimarahin ama Meiko-sensei gue ga ikutan yak!" Ucap gadis itu.

"Ah Miku! Ga CS lo ama gue!"

"Wee, CS sih CS, tapi CS nya ga gini juga kale! Lo yang molor gue yang ikutan kena hukuman buat nyuciin botol sakenya si nenek sok bohai itu!"

"Wah parah lo! Itu nenek kita tercinta tau! Berguna buat nusa dan bangsa." Ucap Rin sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan mengucapkan hal itu dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar layaknya para pejuang tahun 45 dulu.

"Itu sih menurut elo! Buat gue kagak!" Balas Miku yang sepertinya kesal dengan sensei nya itu.

"Gue tau lo kesel sama Meiko-sensei karna Kaito deket-deket sama dia. Tapi paling ga 'kan Kaito sama sensei cuma sebatas guru dan murid. Lagian Meiko-sensei kan udah punya pacar, dan pacarnya itu kakak ipar lo!"

"Tetep aja gue kesel!"

"Udahlah, lagian si Kaito ga kaya' anak TK yang suka sama guru pedo di deket rumah gue. Santai aja kale."

"Iya dah apa kata lo aja gue mah, betewe lo ngeliat si Gumi, Neru, ama si Teto kagak?" Tanya Miku.

"Ndables! Gue baru bangun udah lo tanyain begitu! Lo mah oon nya pacar diembat juga sih! Jadi sama-sama baka dah. Kagak kebayang gue keluarga baka kaya' gimana idup nya." Jawab Rin sembari menghayal keluarga yang dipenuhi dengan anggota keluarga bodoh.

"Ah elah, tuh bocah bertiga kalo udah ngelakuin ritual yuri jadi lupa dah ama kita. Rin~"

"Apaan?"

"Kan mereka yuri bertiga, lo mau ga apa gue berdua?"

"Tae lo Miku! Walopun pacar gue di negara lain tapi gue masih straight ya! Wah, pasti gara-gara Kaito nih lo jadi begini."

"Canda Rinny~"

"Candaan lo kagak lucu! Malah bikin gue merinding!"

"Yo, Rinny~ Miku!" Ucap 3 orang cewek dengan tampang madesu.

"Baru si Miku nanyain lo pada, beserta ngebilang kalo lo bertiga ngelakuin ritual yuri." Ucap Rin dengan tampang polos mengatakan apa yang tadi Miku ucapkan. Sedangkan Miku yang sedari tadi berusaha melarang Rin mengatakan itu kini hanya melakukan ritual guling-guling.

"Wah ku lo nyari masalah nih." Ucap Gumi dengan tampang psyco.

"Woi Miku tuh nyariin Kaito!" Teriak Teto.

"Aduh kalian pada ngapain sih?" Tanya Neru yang sedari tadi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan 4 sahabatnya itu. Ya, dari kelima CS itu hanya Neru yang masih 'sedikit' alim.

"Neru anak ku!" Teriak Rin yang segera memeluk Neru dengan slowmotion layaknya seorang emak-emak memakai daster batik yang rambutnya memakai roll rambut yang berbentuk road roller bertemu dengan anaknya yang sudah 10 tahun menghilang.

"E-eh Rin!" Neru berusaha melepaskan pelukan Rin, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Nah sekarang ketahuan deh siapa yang yuri." Ucap Miku yang sedari tadi sudah menyelesaikan perkelahiannya dengan Gumi.

"Woi ini tuh anak gue!" Elak Rin.

"Sejak kapan lo punya anak seumuran ama elo? Terus sejak kapan itu anak lahir?" Tanya Gumi bertubi-tubi.

"Ini anak lahir dari batu kaya' cerita sungokong dari goa hantu!" Jawab Rin.

"Baka." Tanggap Teto.

"Auu." Rintih Miku sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Eh Miku lo kenapa?" Tanya Rin cemas.

"Ga tau nih, perut gue tiba-tiba sakit." Jawab Miku yang masih memegangi perut nya.

"What? Miku lo hamil? Kaito ngapain lo aja he?" Mulai lah Rin mengadakan kotbah yang awalnya karena sakit perut Miku.

"Woi gue jadi bidannya yak!" ucap Rin.

"Aku jadi suster nya." Tawar Neru.

"Gue jadi suster cadangan." Ucap Teto.

"Lah elah, gue nontonin aja deh." Kata Gumi sembari duduk diatas meja.

"Tae lo pada!" Teriak Miku.

"Whh anaknya lahir, woi Gum, seneh!" Ajak Rin.

"Nah disini Teto, disini gue, disini Gumi." Ucap Rin mengatur.

"Anak lo kembar ku, yang ini Pre, ini Ke, ini Nyok. Jadi kalo di panggil Prekenyok~! Ahai~ gimana? Keren kan?" Kata Rin yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri. Anak-anak yang mendengar ucapan Rin yang sebenarnya teriakan Rin menjadi terbahak-bahak mendengar nama aneh itu.

"Terus aku jadi apa?" Tanya Neru.

"Kamu jadi anak ku~" Jawab Rin yang logat bahasanya menjadi aku kamu jika sudah berbicara dengan Neru.

"Iya deh." Tanggap Neru.

Kriiinggg!

Suara bel merdu pun berbunyi, menjamah setiap ruang di Vocatau Gakuen.

* * *

><p>(Skip Time)<p>

* * *

><p>3 bulan kemudian.<p>

Perpisahan dialami semua murid Vocatau Gakuen kelas 9. Setelah 3 tahun bersama-sama di tingkat chuugakkoo mereka harus berpisah. Perpisahan kali ini digelar dengan dua sesi, yakni sesi pentas seni dan sesi menginap. 3 bulan berlalu, dan selama 3 bulan itulah para pengisi acara pentas seni perpisahan terus latihan bersama guru pembimbing. Salah satu acara pentas seni yakni ansamble music. Tak lupa di ansamble juga ada Rin CS. Tugas mereka berlima adalah, Rin sebagai pemain gitar, sedangkan Miku,Gumi,Teto,Neru bermain pianika.

"Wes ga kerasa ya 3 tahun kita ditingkat chuugakkoo harus berkhir. Tapi kita ga pisah kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Yoi dong. Kita semua kan masuk Vocatau Gakuen juga nanti di tingkat kootoogakkoo." Jawab Miku semangat.

"Tapi itu artinya waktu kita bersama tinggal 3 tahun lagi buat sama-sama." Ucap Teto lirih.

"Tenang Teto, Ted 'kan juga masuk Vocatau." Goda Gumi yang menghasilkan memar dibagian mulutnya (?)

"Tenang-tenang, walaupun kita pisah. Kita kan tetep yuujin." Ucap Neru.

"Yup, bener banget tuh!" Ucap Rin.

"Udah ah, latian lagi tuh di suruh ama Luka-sensei." Kata Gumi. Rin CS pun segera bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk latihan lagi.

"Anak-anak latihan mungkin kita sudahi sampai disini. Oh iya, anak-anak drama jangan pulang dulu ya. Kita masih ada latihan. Yang lain boleh pulang." Ucap Luka-sensei menyudahi latihan hari ini.

Anak-anak yang mendengarnya langsung ber-yes ria.

"Babai Rin, Neru." Goda Miku.

"Tae lo Miku! Lagian si Kaito ka nada disini, kok ga ditemenin sih?~" Balas Rin.

"Bodo dia bisa sendiri~" Jawab Miku sembari memeletkan lidahnya (:P)

"Dada Rin, Neru~!"

"Huh dasar." Degus Rin.

"Udah yuk latian, anak-anak yang lain mana lagi tuh?" Tanya Neru sembari mencari-cari anggota drama yang lain sebagai perwakilan kelas mereka.

"Capek deh~"

* * *

><p>(Skip Time)<p>

* * *

><p>4 Hari kemudian.<p>

"Akirnya hari-h juga, capek gue latian mulu." Ucap Rin.

"Gue juga." Balas Miku,Teto,Gumi serempak, sedangkan Neru berkata "Aku juga." Alim nian bocah ini.

Selama pentas seni berlangsung banyak penonton yang mengabadikannya lewat kamera.

Acara demi acara terus berlangsung, sampai dipenghujung acara yang dimeriahkan oleh anak-anak ansamble music. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk membawakan 3 lagu dan 1 lagu penutup yang sudah dilatih selama 3 bulan lamanya oleh para guru pembimbing. Namun rencana yang tadinya 1 lagu penutup dimainkan hingga para tamu undangan beserta para orangtua wali murid pulang berubah menjadi 3 lagu awal di ulang lagi hingga semuanya bagus.

* * *

><p>(Skip Time)<p>

* * *

><p>9 hari kemudian.<p>

"Anak-anak dikarenakan villa yang akan kita tempati dipakai oleh para pemerintah, jadi kita merubah tempat tujuan." Ucap salah satu panitia acara perpisahan sesi menginap.

Semua anak hanya setuju-setuju saja.

* * *

><p>3 Jam telah berlalu setelah keberangkatan dari sekolah, 4 rombongan bis saling beriring-iringan. Di bis banyak anak-anak yang membawa gadget. Tentu saja para CS gila dari Vocatau itu juga membawanya terkecuali Neru yang biasanya setiap hari membawa ponsel namun sekarang ia tinggal dirumah karena peringatan tidak boleh membawa ponsel. Sedangkan Rin,Miku,Teto,dan Gumi ber-asik ria dengan ponsel masing-masing.<p>

Sesampainya di tempat penginapan mereka segera menuju aula resort untuk menerima pengarahan dari kakak-kakak EO. Sesudah itu mereka berjalan ke kamar yang sudah di tentukan. Dikarenakan resort disini bernama bunga semua, maka setiap rumah diberi nama 'bungalow'. Rin CS mendapat bungalow bernama Lilium namun di dalam bungalow Lilium terdapat dua kamar. Mereka berlima mendapat kamar Lilium 1 sedangkan kamar Lilium 2 yang terletak disebelah kamar mereka ditempati oleh kelompok lain.

Sesampainya di bungalow mereka beristirahat dan menggati celana panjang menjadi celana pendek. Miku,Neru, dan Teto pergi keluar. Tersisalah 2 makhluk kesayangan Tuhan yakni Rin dan Gumi di kamar Lilium 1. Mereka sedang asik-asiknya mainan ponsel yang kebetulan sama. Merk dan tipe ponsel mereka sama. Hanya yang membedakan adalah milik Gumi versi biasa berwarna putis dan milik Rin versi Hello Kitty berwarna putih namun terdapat corak candy pink.

* * *

><p>2 hari 1 malam mereka lalui bersama. Hingga tiba saatnya mereka harus pulang dari tempat itu. Dan mendapat libur selama beberapa hari. Hingga 18 hari seudah itu mereka harus cap 3 jari dan mengambil ijazah mereka masing-masing. Lalu 4 hari sesudah itu mereka menjalani MOS untuk masuk Vocatau Gakuen tingkat kootoogakkoo.<p>

Mereka pun membuat lembar baru cerita persahabatan mereka kembali. Inilah masa-masa sekolah.

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Yey jadi OS pertama saya. Menceritakan mengenai pengalaman pribadi saya dan author Mikan serta teman" yang ada dalam cerita ini. Mungkin buat yang belum tau saya jelasin dulu deh.<p>

Rin : Author Kuro dengan cerita aslinya pacar diluar negeri.

Miku : Author Mikan dengan cerita aslinya punya pacar yang baka. *digeplak author Mikan*

Teto : Inisial panggilannya Y (depan) e (belakang).

Gumi : Inisial panggilannya H (depan) n (belakang).

Neru : Inisial panggilannya G (depan) y (belakang)

Yoshh..ini adalah cerita kita, hanya ada beberapa perubahan dalam cerita yakni sebenarnya kami berbeda kelas, tingkatan sekolah disamarkan, nama sekolah disamarkan, dan sebenernya ga ada kejadian Rin a.k.a saya itu tidur dikelas dan pacar Mikan a.k.a Kaito deket-deket sama guru beserta ga ada guru yang pacaran dengan kakaknya pacar si Mikan (pacar Mikan kan ga punya kakak ==), dan ke OOC an karakter di awal" terutama Miku dan Rin.

Yang pasti Mikan baca fict ini di perjalanannya ke jogja. Tapi ga tau deh pemeran Teto baca ato ga, maupun anak-anak sekolah. Karena kami black writer yang ga diketahui sama anak-anak sekolah. 1 pesen aja dari saya buat CS saya yang gila itu. Makin gila dan moga" kita sekelas..^^..


End file.
